


Moon Reflections

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Lyall Lupin's regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the Mirror was in the character list, so it got paired with people too...

~ Moon Reflections ~

Lyall Lupin stands in front of the Mirror of Erised, staring so long that his eyes begin to dry out before he remembers to blink.

The image reflected in the glass is a moonlit street in the village where he used to live. His family is there, healthy, unbroken, smiling and safe. He would give anything to have this image be his reality, to go back in time and not say the words that led to the monster's revenge. (And what better revenge than proving to him that his words had been true after all, but forcing him to spend the rest of his life denying his own beliefs?)

~ end ~


End file.
